


A Skele-Ton Of Oneshots!

by I_Just_Want_To_Sleep



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Broken Bones, Doctor - Freeform, Drugging, Gore, Love, Multi, OC, Ouch, Papyrus - Freeform, Periods, Poly, Polyamory, Sans - Freeform, XReader, Yandere Papyrus, Yandere Sans, YanderePapyrus, YandereSans, non-con, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25856110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Just_Want_To_Sleep/pseuds/I_Just_Want_To_Sleep
Summary: Woop Woop! Welcome to my very first Undertale one shot book! Feel free to request anything, as long as its strictly Papyrus x reader, or Sans x reader! I will do almost any AU as well! If I refuse your request it was because It either made me uncomfortable, or I just didn't want to write it.---------(None of the pictures are mine unless said otherwise, i will not be updating often this is just for fun in my spare time; all comments asking me to update more often will be ignored or declined)Started:August,12,2020Completed:Fandom:Undertale
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	A Skele-Ton Of Oneshots!

**Author's Note:**

> (In this oneshot resets do exist, but haven't happened for a while now. Monsters have been on the surface for a little over 4 years.Readers age is 21; and you, Papyrus, and Sans, live in a two story home on the surface.) TRIGGER WARNINGS:Crying,Breaking Finger bones,Bruises. (If I forgot any that could be listed please tell me)

The day _had_ been going great.

You, Papyrus, and Sans, had been watching movies on the couch; snuggling up to each-other; as you desperately trying to pretend the broken springs, and lumps digging into your backside didn't exist. Instead choosing to focus on the movie.

Mettatons rambunctious behavior on the screen almost distracted you from the hunger that grew steadily, keyword, almost. Your cheeks flushed pink as a particularly loud rumble erupted from your stomach.

You heard Sans chuckling from beside you, his ribcage bouncing against your side in poorly contained mirth; as Papyrus unhooked his arm from around your shoulders to look at you in concern, opening up his jaw to, no doubt ask when you had last eaten. However you beat him to it, using one hand to gently push his lower-jaw back up, you effectively closing his 'mouth', and grabbing the remote with the other.

Papyrus pouted as you paused the movie, as Sans grumbled a overdramatized "Thank _god_ " earning a giggle out of you; and a offended look from his brother. You playfully rolled you eyes as you spoke. "Oh come on its not _that_ bad."

Gently untangling yourself from the brothers embraces; you got up off of the (quite frankly, horribly uncomfortable) couch. Ignoring their upset expressions at the loss of their date-mates warmth; with nothing more than a playful roll of your eyes.

Walking up to the kitchen and flicking on the light you opened up the pantry; cursing under your breath at the sight of the practically vacant shelves.

Turning behind you to look at the couch, you gently called out to Papyrus and he turned around to face you; his bright eye lights gently illuminating the dark space of the living room, as he peered at you from behind the back of the couch.

"Yes (Y/N)?" you smiled as you reminisced on how long it took him to call you something other than; 'LARGER HUMAN!'

Shaking away your thoughts, a slight grimace overtook your previous smile, as you remembered what you were meaning to ask.

"When was the last time we went grocery shopping? I know we went to the store yesterday to get toilet paper, but I don't think we got anything else." You snickered to yourself as you remembered Sans and Papyruses revolted faces at your explanation of why you needed it.

you looked back to Papyruses thoughtful expression; his brows creased as he thought back to the last time they had went, "I Believe We Went Two Weeks Ago."

You choked on your own spit, "so thats why Sans has been getting takeout everyday!" Sans looked up at the mention of his name before shrugging, "Sans You Are So Lazy!" You mentally prepared yourself for the oncoming puns that where about to be rained upon you and Papyrus.

Sans shrugged once more; his eye lights glimmering in mischief. "What can I say..." "Sans Dont-"I guess i'm..." Papyrus glared at sans with the fury of a thousand suns." _Bone-tired_!"

Instinctively you pressed your hands to your ears, as papyrus let out a loud shriek, that almost sounded pained as sans started chortling.

"Besides we can always order pizza or sumthin.'" You groaned at the thought of another night of eating the cheesy dish, you loved pizza and all, but...after 3 days of eating it non stop; it got old.

Sans grin only stretched wider at your reaction, already pulling out what you always teased him about being a 'grandpa phone.' He typed in the number of the nearest pizza place, the number practically imprinted into his mind from how often you all have eaten there.

He placed in a order for two large pepperoni pizzas,knowing you would want to save the rest for future lunches,and late night snacks.

Hanging up the phone sans looked towards you while waving the remote in the air; making sure it was visible to you. "Come on we still gotta finish the rest of the movie." You rolled your eyes, knowing he would complain the whole time; but still walked over to the couch, waiting in front of it as the brothers shuffled to opposite sides to make an opening for you.

You plopped down huffing as you realized it would take a bit for the pizza itself to arrive. "Do Not Worry (Y/N)!" Papyrus spoke grinning optimistically, as he looped his arm around your shoulders pulling you towards his body to make you lean in against his ribs comfortably. "I'm Sure The Pizza Shall Arrive Shortly!" Your heart melted at his attempt to console you, and you grinned we sans situated himself against you; laying his skull on your thighs.

\--------------------------------------

Just as the king was about to cast Mettatons human lover into the dungeon, the doorbell rung loudly; jolting you out of your focus, and you probably shaking Sans out of his.

Sans groaned weakly as you pulled him off of you, and papyrus pouted but made no move to pull you back down as you removed his arm from around your shoulders; and paused the movie once more.

Walking towards the door you opened it to see a nervous teenager; donning the familiar uniform no doubt around 15-16 years old, holding two boxes of heavenly smelling pizza.

Lazily grabbing the doorframe with one hand, you pulled out your wallet with the other, you had grabbed off the table while walking to the door.

He handed you the receipt as you pulled out a thirty dollar bill; handing it to him he nervously grinned. Sweat visibly dripping down his brow as he handed you the boxes, you muttered a small thank you as you went to close the door; before the worker went to close it for you forgetting your hand was on the door.

Your only reminder was a sickening crack, as pain shot from your pointer and middle finger; the teenagers face paling before running back to the car,and getting inside; before quickly speeding off.

You yelled out profanities as the pain quickly became overwhelming, tears wet your eyes as you went to the dining room table, and carelessly flopped the pizzas onto it; using your now free hand to nurse your quickly bruising fingers to your chest.

You almost didn't notice Sans, and Papyruses, worried calls of your name over your pain. They had no doubt heard your pained shrieks.

Turning your gaze over to the couch, you found them staring at you worriedly. Sans grin small and his brows furrowed in concern, Papyruses face a mixture of worry, and confusion, as you bit you lip to stifle any sobs of pain. "I-i'm fine!" your voice cracking, when your bruised fingers made contact with your shirt; the momentary contact causing the pain to spike for a spilt second, before you quickly brought your fingers away from your shirt entirely.

Suddenly you felt bony fingers lock around your wrist, and pull your injured hand away from the other being used to cradle it instinctively. "You don't sound fine." Sans voice shook you out of your moment of self pity, and you turned to him quickly wiping the tears that had managed to fall down your cheeks away.

"I-It should be f-fine I think there just bruised." One of Sans brows arched, as his eyelights turned towards the hand he was gripping; looking at your mangled fingers his face quickly turned blank, and eye lights shrunk to small pinpricks within his eye-sockets, as he began to drag you, by your arm back to the living room. "S-Sans?" When he didn't respond you began to grow perturbed.

He dragged you all the way to the couch, before pushing you onto it still standing above you now; and you met Papyruses worried gaze with a confused one, before quickly turning you head toward Sans when you felt bone gently press against your bruised fingers; causing shooting sparks of borderline unbearable pain, to rocket through them.

You let out a choked gasp as you tried to wrench your hand out of his grasp, however he kept his grasp strong; and his phalanges ghosted over the sore flesh of your injuries, seemingly checking to see the damage the door had inflicted onto them.

You let out miserable sobs while papyrus hugged you from behind, in an attempt to soothe you as his brother continued his 'check up.'

Sans finally broke out of his stupor, and grimaced brows furrowing deeper than before; as he finally let go of your hand and looked down towards you.

You almost didn't notice what he said next over the overwhelming pain, but you managed to catch the last few words; as you finally where able to focus on something other than the mind numbing pain erupting from your injury. "-The hospital."

You shook your head from side to side, you where fine! It was probably just a really bad bruise nothing more! You practically felt the annoyance coming from both Sans and Papyrus as Sans cupped your cheeks in his hands. "Your injured, and Toriel is asleep right now. You need to go (Y/N)."

the look of pure concern, and slight....fear?donning his features was enough to make you sag against Papyruses hold. (Making sure your injured hand didn't touch anything,) and nod in defeat.

Sans eye sockets softened,and his eyelights grew a bit in size. Sans rested his hand on your non injured one. "Do Not Worry (Y/N)! We Will Be With You The Whole Time!" Papyrus spoke from behind you still gripping your waist. You nodded smiling weakly, as you turned to rub your tears onto the sleeve of your sweatshirt.

You shrieked when you felt his long bony arms suddenly wrap tighter around your mid section, and hoist you up into the air. "P-Papyrus!" your words where left ignored; as you where forcefully carried into the garage, a snickering (yet still worried;) Sans trailing behind you.

You where plopped into the backseat, along side Sans. (Papyrus was iffy about anybody riding next to him, in worry they would distract him.) who was already wrapping his phalanges around your dominant, (and luckily uninjured,) hand.

As Papyrus used the garage remote to open the large metal doors blocking out any view of the driveway.

The moment they came all the way up; Papyrus sped into the drive way, not even waiting for you and sans to buckle your seat belts. (He was always a such stickler for road safety,so the behavior was definitely unordinary.) As he tossed the remote back for his brother to catch, and use to shut the garage doors.

You sped out of the neighborhood, heading straight towards the hospital: sans spoke reassurances, one phalange rubbing the top of your hand soothingly; as you kept your non-dominant hand on your lap, finger curled away from your shorts. (God it hurt to even move them)

\-----------------------------------

After waiting in the waiting room for a good ten minutes, the doctors called your name and ushered you all into a room for the X-rays to be done after they checked your fingers. (It had took everything in you not to cry out in pain, while Sans looked at the doctor murderously, and papyrus looked at him with contempt.)

You lied down on the table uncomfortable as the machine above you turned on, the doctor near you speaking to you about things you most definitely did not understand. Sans and Papyrus however; watched diligently, nodding or shaking their heads when asked a question.

Soon you where back to waiting as the doctor went to go and print out your X-ray, you sat on the uncomfortable bedding; a awkward silence permeating the room.

"Are...Are You Ok?" Papyruses normally booming voice was nothing more than a whisper, in the otherwise silent room. You turned towards him smiling weakly at his nervous expression, and nodding.

"I should be fine, I dont think its that bad." Sans eyelights flickered towards you,and then you hand; before he let out a almost silent sigh of relief,Papyrus visibly sagged against the almost too small wooden chair he sat upon.

All too soon the doctor walked back in; holding multiple papers he grabbed a office chair before sitting in it, as he began to speak.

"So Ms,(Y/N), it sees your suffering from a minor fracture, on the proximal phalanx of your middle finger, and another minor one on the middle phalanx; of your pointer finger. They should heal fairly quickly as long as you take the administered medication, and we wrap them in a cast."

You and the boys nodded, as he began to continue explaining what was about to happen.

\-----------------------

"Seriously guys i'm fine!"

You had only been trying to go to the fridge, (now fully stocked) when you slipped on some water left from a icecube that had melted there, you almost fell, but managed to catch yourself on the counter with your dominant hand; effectively preventing yourself from falling.

Papyrus and Sans having heard your yelp had rushed in, and promptly confined you to the couch refusing to let you leave.

"Seriously guys i'm fine!" Sans looked at you arching his brow before speaking, "I don't know babe, you almost took quite the tumble back their in the kitchen."

You huffed cheeks burning in embarrassment; as you lied down in the pile of pillows papyrus had laid out for you, when you complained about the couch's comfort level.

"Hey guys?" Sans and Papyrus skulls quickly turned towards you, ready to go out and provide you with whatever you needed at the moment.

You smiled at them gently.

"I love you,"

Sans and Papyrus smiled back at you before speaking

"I Love You Too!"

"Love ya too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
